dclegendaryuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Barry Allen
Early Life Barry Allen was the only child of Nora and Henry Allen. They were supposed to have twins, but his twin brother died in childbirth. When Barry was eight, his mother was killed by a yellow blur. No one could explain what Barry saw and his father Henry was sent to prison for the murder. Barry was then adopted by the Garricks. A family who knew the Allens very well. Living with his adoptive parents, Barry got a good childhood even though he had ghosts in his past. To prove that his father was innocent, Barry studied to become a police officer. In High School, Barry met his best friend, August Heart. The two grew close and even kept contact as Barry became a CSI and August became a police officer. At this point, Barry had also befriended Iris West and Eddie Thawne. Fastest Man Alive One night when Barry was working late, a bolt of lightning struck down in his lab. He was hit and put in a coma. The one to find him was August who promised Barry they would take a beer after work. Taking Barry to the hospital, August noticed how Barry's heart stopped once a minute. It took a month at the hospital before Barry could get real help. He was sent to STAR Labs where they could make sure he didn't die. Waking up, Barry met Harrison Wells, Cisco Ramon, and Caitlin Snow. But he didn't stay long as he needed to get back to his family. Barry soon realized he had superpowers. He could run ten blocks in a couple of seconds. Without telling anyone, Barry became Central City's guardian angel, The Flash. With the connection to the Speed Force, Barry was able to fight crime. But this came with a price. He was always late to work. August covered for Barry even though he didn't know what Barry was up to. After two weeks, Barry started dating a girl named Patty Spivot. The two were together for three months before she left Central City to join special forces in Midway City. The Flash later ran into the same blur which killed his mother. The so-called Reverse Flash. Needing to beat him, Flash got the STAR Labs. He worked alongside them and the first one to know his secret was Caitlin Snow. Caitlin and Barry later got together. He even proposed to her after a long time. But it was later cut short because she became Killerfrost. Flash Family During his time as The Flash, Barry met new people who joined him. Cisco became Vibe, Jay became Mercury and Iris West's nephew became Kid Flash. Barry even joined the Justice League and fought by their side against Darkseid. Some point during this, Barry married Iris. After a long time, August gained super speed, but he didn't become a hero. He became Godspeed, a villain. This broke Barry's heart, but he was able to beat him. He later met his grandson from the future, Bart Allen. The last villain Barry fought was Savitar. A future version of himself who wanted to fix all his mistakes by replacing his old self. The two fought and Barry was able to kill Savitar, but disappeared in the proses. It is unknown what happened to him, but he hasn't been seen since. In the future, Barry got out of the speed force once more. It was now he met Eobard Thawne once more. Eobard killed Iris West which resulted in Barry losing his spark. Barry then tried to beat Eobard with help from Wally, but Wally was killed as well. This made Barry break Eobard's neck. He then decided to go back in time and kill himself to take his place as The Flash.